


Big Screen

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki has a crush, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens in Times Square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/129937003487/prompt-where-amora-is-pissed-at-loki-and-she-does) prompt.

Tony flew out of the way of another one of Loki’s blasts of flames.

Green, as usual.

What was up with him and that color?

“Give it another shot, Rock of Ages!” Tony shouted, trying to keep Loki’s attention on him so that the rest of the team could take care of all the weird creatures that Loki had summoned up.

Thor was back in Asgard, making their battle more difficult than usual.

Loki was sneering and his attacks became more violent.

“ _Moraaaa,_ ” a voice said from all around them. Loki suddenly froze, letting Tony land a solid hit on him. “ _I must hasten and add that he is an arrogant fool.”_

“ _Sounds a lot like you_.” This time Tony recognized the new voice. It was Amora.

“Sir, there is a nationwide broadcast going out—”

“Not now, J. We still have to take care of…” Loki was no longer paying attention to him, instead he was blasting every screen in Times Square frantically. “What the hell?”

“If I may.” An image appeared at the side of his HUD.

“ _Mmm, but his rear. I could just bite it,_ ” a video of a very drunk Loki said. The camera was at an odd angle. Loki was slumped against an ornate looking table.

“ _He’s a mortal though. Hardly worth your time._ ” Amora slid a drink over to Loki who was pouting while playing with the glass.

“ _I could give him an apple._ ” Amora burst out laughing and Loki pouted.

“ _Why would he ever trust you? Let alone put anything of yours in his mouth…_ ” Loki groaned.

“ _Phrasing, Amora, phrasing!_ ” He cast a pitiful little spell that Amora swatted aside.

“ _Oh, it wasn’t an accident. Just imagine those brown eyes looking up at you as he’s on his knees, sucking you off._ ”

“ _Why must you torture me?_ ” Loki whined, sitting up and finally taking a large swig of his drink.

Tony glanced down at the real Loki. He was still smashing the countless screens in Times Square.

“ _You know exactly why!_ ” Amora started giggling.

“ _Moraaaa,_ ” he was whining again and it didn’t line up with the image Tony had of him. “ _I just want to bend him over. He’s so handsome, smart, sarcastic, and lickable. I want to lick him! Amora, why can’t I lick him?_ ”

“ _Because you’re a naughty, naughty villain,_ ” she teased him.

“Damn it, Amora!” Loki shouted. He swung around and faced Tony.

“ _Yes, and he’s Tony Stark, Iron Man. I know, I know!_ ”

The video ended and a strange silence overtook all of New York.

Loki was gaping at him before he abruptly disappeared.

“What the fuck?” Tony whispered in confusion.

“What the fuck, indeed, Sir.”


End file.
